Challenges
by anime-death-angel
Summary: These are a series of challenges that anyone can take.


**Chimera no Jinchuuriki:**

After being attacked by a mob of villagers and ninja, 6 year old Naruto is left in deepest parts of the Land of Fire's forest. Here he is found by Hiruko(from the 3rd Naruto Shippuden movie), who decides to save him. After Naruto wakes up he talks to Hiruko, who then decides to train and raise Naruto because he reminds him of himself as a child. Many years passed by, Naruto and Hiruko have developed a father and son relationship Hiruko has taught Naruto everything he knows including the Chimera Jutsu. Unfortunately, their time together ends, when members of Akatsuki show up and kill Hiruko. Naruto must be given at least 5 Kekkei Genkei's and if you want have him continue collecting more as the story go's.

List of Kekkei Genkei 

Blaze Release

Boil Release

Byakugan

Crystal Release

Dark Release

Dust Release

Explosion Release

Lava Release

Ice Release

Magnet Release

Scorch Release

Sharingan

Shikotsumyaku

Steel Release

Storm Release

Swift Release

* * *

**The 8th Sword of the Mist:**

The seven swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist are said to be the most powerful swords in the ninja world. Of course all would say that the strongest of the 7 swords is the Samehada, but they are all wrong. There was an 8th sword made and it was made to be the most powerful sword in the world. No one has been chosen by the sword, but that changes when 5 year old Naruto runs away from the Leaf Village and runs into a person, who holds the sword and has been looking for a person to be the true sword master for the legendary 8th Sword. When the sword reacts to Naruto, the person holding the sword decides to train and raise young Naruto. Watch out world because Naruto is going to become the greatest swordsman there ever was.

The sword must be sentient like Samehada being able to consume chakra and fuse with its owner. In addition it must be affiliated with some kind of water creature. Crocodile, Sea Serpent, ect.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Terumi:**

Before the start of the Bloodline Purge, Mei Terumi fled to Konoha where she befriended Kushina. When Mei finds out Kushina is infertile due to the Kyubi she donates her eggs with Minato's sperm so she could have a baby. Nine months later Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Terumi is born. After the Kyubi attack and Minato and Kushina's deaths, Mei go's to retrieve Naruto only for some shinobi to lie to her. Five years later after becoming the Mizukage Mei go's to Konoha to make an alliance only to find her son still alive.

1: Naruto must be a Kiri-nin

2: Naruto must have Lava Release, Boil Release, and Uzumaki Chakra Chains.

* * *

**Naruto of the Red Leaf **(Akakonoha no Naruto)

When the Sandaime takes Naruto with to Suna for negotiations, Naruto stumbles upon Sasori's secret shop where he finds a scroll with the human puppets of the Second Raikage, Second Tsuchikage, and Second Mizukage and about Sasori's exploits. Naruto decides to take the scrolls and trains himself to be Konoha's first and only puppet master.

1: Smart, calculated Naruto.

2: Uses poisons like Sasori

3: Naruto can create his own puppets and/or collect more shinobi for his human puppet collection if you want.

4: The Second Raikage had the bloodline Tempest Release (Areton) which is made up of lighting, wind and water similar to Dust. Tempest release uses highly volatile techniques that could change weather patterns, turn the weather itself into a weapon, unleash high-energy blast of mass destruction, and even use storm release techniques.

* * *

**Naruto Nii of Kumo**

After the failed Hyuga kidnapping planned by the Kumo council, the Raikage A goes to Konoha to negotiate a new peace treaty between their two nations after killing the Kumo council. With him are his niece Yugito Nii (17) and brother Killer B/Kirabi. (23) While A is busy Negotiating with the Hokage and Hyuga clan, Yugito decides to explore the village where she finds Naruto (3) being beaten by a mob and kills most of them while the others are arrested. After Sarutobi revealed that the civilian council and elders made new laws against Naruto shortly after the sealing of the Kyubi and he could do little to protect him, Yugito decides to adopt Naruto as her son which Sarutobi agrees to. Naruto travels back to Kumo with his new family and a brighter future as a shinobi of Kumo.

1: Neji's father is still alive so Neji won't be a prick during the chunin exams.

2: Naruto is trained by B to have some control over his Biju, at the Tailed Beast Temple on the island turtle.

3: Naruto's main affinity is lighting and his secondary is wind and is skilled in kenjutsu.

4: Naruto is taught the Lighting Release Armor by A, Black Lighting by Darui, Tailed Beast skill and control by B and Yugito and learns the Third Raikages Hell Stab from a scroll.

* * *

**OK first off sorry to those who were expecting a new or updated story but college and writers block are really becoming a problem. These are some stories I wanted to do and might still do in the future but for now I'll leave them up for anyone who wants to take them. **

**You'll notice Chimera no Jinchuriki and 8****th**** Sword of the Mist are in here, that's because these two idea's were mine that I came up with and gave to Challenger to post in his page.**

**Currently I'm stuck between updating Harry Potter: the Half-Yautja and Quarter Veela and making two new stories.**

**Again sorry to everyone. More challenges may be posted in the future.**


End file.
